heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 18
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 18. With the fateful battle over, the final part of this Section arrives. Part 17 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 145/200 *Sleeping Bags: 12/20 *Mogs Scanned: 55/103 *DNA Acquired: 25/42 *Weapons Crafted: 2/19 *Belts Won: 3/3 *Circuits Conquered: 2/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 11/14 *Fish Caught: 35/40 *Cards Collected: 165/383 *Music Tracks: 22/65 *Recommended Level: 71-72 Lower Snowver The first thing to do after your battle with Nyx is to head to the left and grab the chest containing a Latte Macchiato. Chests Opened: 146/200. Then head to the right and up the ladder. At the top you’ll find a door for Klein. In order to use it, simply switch to Klein and activate her Partner Skill to have her transform back into Cat form. Head inside follow the only accessible path that leads to a switch. Flip it to open up a bridge outside where Eve is waiting. You can also open a chest containing a Feel Good Song. Chests Opened: 147/200. Instead of leaving the cave, go past the now open gate to find another section with two switches. The one on the left will drop an enemy on you, while the one on the right opens the way forward. Open the chest nearby to pick up some Scenic Photos. Head up to find yet another switch the opens the last of a series of bridges, as well as a chest containing an Old Music Box. Chests Opened: 149/200. You’re now ready to head down and out of the cave. When you come out of the cave you’ll notice two things: a chest behind a fence, and the Arctario Caves Red-Eyed Cluster. Neither of these things are really available to you right now. The chest can only be reached by Rex, and the Cluster is far too dangerous to face with only Eve and Klein. Keep both things in mind for later. Head to the left to find a ladder leading up. You’ll enter an area called Lower Snowver, which is a winding path that eventually will take you to Snowver proper. This path is lined with enemies of full strength, so tread cautiously. It’s even a good idea to avoid battles here as much as possible. Along the way you’ll pass a couple of treasures chests, one with a Latte Macchiato, the other with 50 Yuan. Chests Opened: 151/200. You’ll also pass by Shep, who has all of her usual items for sale, plus a new piece of chest armor, the Trendy Hoodie, which costs 1500 Yuan and grants +4 attack and Volt resistance. Keep going past Shep and you’ll find two more chests, one containing a Feel Good Song, the other a Pocket De-Fib. Chests Opened: 153/200. You’ll also spot a sleeping bag, which would be a good thing to use before you get too much further. Sleeping Bags Used: 13/20. Move ahead to eventually enter the city of Snowver. Lower Snowver Recap *Reached Snowver *Sleeping Bags Used: 13/20 *Chests Opened: 153/200 *Recommended Level: 71-72 Snowver As you begin to move through Snowver, you will see people crying out that there are Mogwai in the inner city. It shouldn’t be too hard for you to figure out who this Mog could be. Keep heading down to progress through the city. You may want to stop at the first left detour to find the town Smallmart where you can stock up on healing items if necessary. Otherwise keep following the path. At the end of the trail you will find a crowd gathered around Nyx. Apparently, the girl at the top named Rain Sicilienne and her partner Kon Verrine intend to kill Nyx, as is their right as hunters to do with all unconjured Mogs that enter Snowver. After a weak attempt at subterfuge, Eve challenges Rain to fight for Nyx, which Rain gladly accepts, though Kon is more hesitant. Prepare for a two versus two battle with another Combat Conjurer. You won’t be able to use Mott for this fight; only Eve and Klein alone. For details, see the specific page. HARD MODE TIP: Rain and Kon are no match for the Conjurer of Sunwich and her Mog! The easiest path to victory is to focus down Kon, who is the primary damage dealer and can heal Rain. Avoid using AOE attacks, since Rain can parry physical attacks like Io. Once Kon is down, simply pummel Rain with magic until she is defeated. So much for Snowver’s hunting prowess. After the battle, you quickly discover that Rain’s tough talk was just that: talk. She takes the defeat extremely poorly, and runs off crying. Regardless of her poor sportsmanship, Nyx has been saved. Nyx is grateful for the assistance, but is still dead set on her plan to use an Artificial core on the Queen. Klein points out that the tainted core pieces Nyx has collected will only worsen the problem, and proposes and alternative solution: Eve has been collecting core pieces from willing Mogs, and these untainted shards can be used to make a pure core instead. Nyx sees the reason in this plan, and not only agrees to it, but offers a piece of her own core to the cause. Despite all that’s happened, she still has hope for the future thanks to Eve’s kindness. Nyx explains that Kon is the Dragon she hinted at before, the child of Han and Long who was taken from the Den all those years ago. Eve suggests they go and speak with Rain and Kon, and also asks if Nyx will join them. Nyx accepts for Eve’s sake, even though she holds her resentment towards Klein. You have a moment to control Eve and Klein before moving on towards Rain’s house. Use this time to return to the Smallmart and buy items if necessary, as well as heal up. After you try to cross the bridge, Nyx will remember that a formal pact must be formed, and she and Eve are official joined as Conjurer and Mog. Head into the house to confront Rain. Upstairs you will find Kon trying to console Rain. After talking with Rain and Kon, the team realizing they are in no shape to chat right now. Instead, they decide to collect the remaining Core pieces they need to form a proper Artificial Core, starting with Rex. Head back to the entrance of town. Outside you will find everyone else already gathered. Speak with Io and explain to her what’s going on with Nyx and the Core pieces. Io offers to help open the sewers that will let you out of town. Pike decides to stay with Wake and Skip and return to Bowfort, but offers her continued support to Eve. Io rejoins the party, and before heading back to Snowver, there’s one thing you can do. Head back across Lower Snowver to where the Red-Eyed Cluster was. Conveniently, Pike has already extended her ropes to make it much faster to traverse. With Io and Nyx in the party, you have the best setup for defeating the Flying Penguins in the Cluster! Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 12/14. HARD MODE TIP: With Io by your side, this Cluster will fall with ease. Just give her every opportunity to burn them down, using Eve’s “Double Up” to give her more turns, and it will be over before you know it. Nyx is not useless in this encounter, either. Even though her damage is reduced due to a shared element, she can use “All Alone” to inflict Heartache on the enemy, making them attack each other. While you're out this way, you can also take a hike all the way back to the lake where you first landed on Snowver, the place where you saw Wake and Skip. In their place, they've left Eve two treasure chests, one with a Thank-You Note, and the with with a Smile-in-a-Jar. Not a bad way of showing their appreciation. Chests Opened: 155/200. With all that done, you can now head back to Snowver. You’ll find the sewer grate behind the Smallmart, where Io can clear away the ice blocking it. After you enter the sewers, this is where Io bids your party farewell for now. She will be missed... With that, Eve and her two Mogs discuss strategy. Eve still needs four elements to make a proper Core for the Queen: Earth, Volt, Wind, and Flora. Rex is the clear candidate for the Volt piece, while Nyx points to Shep as the source of the Flora. Chip is also a clear choice for the Earth piece, leaving Kon for the Wind element. With that, the next leg of your journey begins, while this Section comes to an end. As a reward, you obtain the Will-o-Wisp-I DNA from Io, and the Sahuagin-P DNA from Pike! You also get Cat Sith-K DNA from your very own Klein. DNA Acquired: 28/42. Snowver Recap *Defeated Rain and Kon *Formed a pact with Nyx *Io and Pike leave the party for good *Red-Eyes Defeated: 12/14 *DNA Acquired: 28/42 *Chests Opened: 155/200 *Recommended Level: 71-72* *Note that Nyx will be slightly lower level Section 4 begins with Part 19, and with it one of the final legs of the journey. With a clear goal in sight, the fate of all of Solum rests upon these next few challenges. Be prepared... Category:Gameplay